marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Emma Steed (Earth-295)
, | Universe = Earth-295 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Assassin | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = England | Creators = Warren Ellis; Ken Lashley | First = X-Calibre #1 | HistoryText = Emma Steed was a student of the Shadow King, who was sexually attracted to her. She quickly became a high-ranked assassin, working for Apocalypse as the leader of a the Dark Lord's elite task force, the Pale Riders. Her fellow Pale Riders included Dani Moonstar and Dead Man Wade. Nightcrawler teamed up with his mother Mystique to find the precognitive mutant Destiny who lived on the mysterious tropical paradise in the middle of Antarctica known as Avalon, One of Apocalypse's spies learned of Nightcrawler's plans. Apocalypse sent Damask and her Pale Riders to follow Nightcrawler to Avalon and wipe it out. During the trip, Dani amused herself by torturing Dead Man Wade, whose healing factor could instantly restore all the damage she did. Damask got annoyed with Dani and killed her, enjoying her death. When they arrived at Avalon Damask saw the beauty of Avalon and began to doubt her mission. Damask never knew that life could be like it was on Avalon and that she wanted to join them. Wade hated all that lived though and attacked the people, only to be quickly dispatched by Damask and Nightcrawler. Nightcrawler, Mystique, Damask and the mutant known as Switchback formed a group which Nightcrawler called X-Calibre after the caliber of bullets in Mystique's guns. The group was determined to take Destiny back to the X-Men before her vision of Avalon could come true. Damask kissed Nightcrawler, curious if his skin felt like velvet. X-Calibre was attacked by another one of Apocalypse's servants, the Shadow King himself. He possessed various inhabitants of Avalon in quick succession, turning them against their friends and loved ones. He then possessed Mystique. Nightcrawler, Damask and Switchback combined their powers to kill the Shadow King, but he made another mutant to kill Destiny's adopted son Douglas with the last of his strength. With Douglas dead, Destiny was convinced that Apocalypse had to be stopped and travelled with X-Calibre back to New York. | Powers = Telepathy: Ms. Steed has a very rare form of telepathic power that she calls Psionic Skinning and she is immune to telepathic intrusion. Psionic Skinning: Ms. Steed is a telepath with the unique mental ability to create blades of pure psionic energy. She wields these blades to attack and disable her foes. These blades allow her to do a number of things such as: warping the minds of her opponent, igniting pain sensors, destroying physical portions of their brain, and destroying psionic forms or astral projections. Telepathic Immunity: As a result of her powers she is functionally immune to any type of psionic or telepathic attack of any form. Her very presence is absolutely destructive to telepaths and their astral projections. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ms._Steed | Links = }} Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Psychic Weapon